Clair
Clair is the Gym Leader of the Blackthorn City Gym located in Johto. She uses -type Pokémon, much like her cousin, Lance. Appearance Clair has pale skin, blue eyes and periwinkle hair, tied in a ponytail with a yellow band, and two pigtails. Gold, Silver and Crystal Clair wears a high-neck dark blue suit that extends to her thighs, with two shoulder pads, which have two yellow circles and a black cape on her back which its interior is red. Clair also wears a pair of dark blue fingerless gloves and a pair of dark blue shoes. HeartGold and SoulSilver Clair wears a black and red cape with yellow shoulder pads, a blue skin-tight bodysuit, blue gloves with black bracelets on her wrists, and blue knee-length high heeled boots with black anklets. Clair also wears a blue gem on her neck, resembling a Dragonair's pearl, and yellow earrings, shaped like a dragon's tooth. Personality Clair holds a great deal of pride in her appearance — much like Lance does. Her competitive and tough, prideful attitude is often seen as both inspirational and intimidating to some. However, once she is defeated, Clair is a sore loser and initially refuses to award her Gym’s badge to the player character until she was convinced otherwise. Biography Games Her Gym badge is called the Rising Badge and the TM she gives the player character after beating her contains Dragon Breath. In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, it is Dragon Pulse. In her gym, the trainer must use the HM Strength to push the boulders into the lava, eventually making a path to Clair. In her Pokémon HeartGold SoulSilver gym, the player character must rotate and move a platform over a series of lava pits. In both the original and the remake games, Clair refuses to give the Rising Badge even after the player character beats her. She requires that the player character goes to the Dragon's Den in order to earn the badge. In Pokémon Crystal, she still refuses to give the badge, but the player character goes to the Dragon's Den to pass the Dragon users' challenge instead. After that, she gives the badge, scared of what will happen if Lance was informed. Clair's Gym title is "The Blessed User of Dragon Pokémon". Masters Manga Anime Clair first appeared in the Johto opening. She later appeared when Ash wanted to have a battle with her. Sprites Clair(GS)Sprite.gif|Clair's VS sprite in Gold & Silver Clair(HGSS)Sprite.gif|Clair's sprite in HeartGold & SoulSilver VSClair.png|Clair's VS sprite in HeartGold & SoulSilver Clair(B2W2)Sprite.gif|Clair's VS sprite in Black 2 & White 2 Pokémon Gold, Silver & Crystal HeartGold & SoulSilver Gym Battle= |-| Rematch= Tag Battle with Lance Black 2 & White 2 Dragon-type Tournament= |-| Johto Gym Leader Tournament= Stadium 2 Round 1= |-| Round 2= Trivia *In Pokémon Crystal, she has a grandfather who lives in the Dragon's Den and is also the Elder there. *Clair is the only Gym Leader to not have any Generation III or IV Pokémon in her rematch roster in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. **Also, she is the only gym leader of a specific type whose roster is not entirely Pokémon of that type. (Her Gyarados, Aerodactyl, and Charizard are all based on dragons, but are not dragon types themselves.) *She and Iris are both female gym leaders who specialize in Dragon-type Pokémon. **They are also the final Gym Leaders in their respective regions (though the player faces Iris only in Pokémon White Version). Gallery Masters Clair Kingdra.png Category:Generation II characters Category:Generation IV characters Category:Generation V characters Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Characters from Johto Category:Female characters Category:Dragon Pokémon User Category:Gym Leaders